dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
New Namek
Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is the new home of the Namekian race. It is similar to the original Namek, because of the green water, green sky and blue grass. Biography Following the destruction of the original Namek by Frieza, the revived Namekians were forced to spend an entire year on Earth inside the Capsule Corporation compound with Bulma and the Briefs. Eventually, King Kai discovered a planet with an atmosphere identical to that of Namek, and thus the Namekians were wished to that planet after bidding farewell to their friends from Earth. During the Cell Games Saga, Goku travels to New Namek using Instant Transmission in order to find a replacement Guardian for Earth. Dende is selected, and happily accompanies Goku back to Earth. Later in the series, Goku asks for the use of the Namekians' help to combat foes like Kid Buu, Baby, and Omega Shenron. In Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Cooler attempts to use New Namek as fuel for the Big Gete Star. Goku and some of the other Z Fighters battle Cooler, his Cyclopian Guards, and his Meta-Coolers on New Namek. During the events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, New Namek was also mentioned by Sorbet when he and his men mention that they were trying to find the planet in order to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to resurrect Frieza, but couldn't locate it even with the help of the spy robots. In disgust, he orders them to stop searching after failing to locate the planet so Sorbet and his aide, Tagoma decided to go to Earth instead. This inadvertently spared the Namekians of having their planet invaded by the surviving remnants of the Frieza Force lead by Sorbet. In the manga's God of Destruction Beerus Saga, Old Kai and Kibito Kai retrieved the Namekian Dragon Balls as they thought Champa was after them but he wasn't. Kibito Kai then used the Dragon Balls to reverse the Potara Fusion of Shin and Kibito. Meanwhile, Sorbet sent his second in command Garana to lead the search team sent to find New Namek in order to secure the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Frieza. In Age 778, Garana and his team located a mysterious planet-sized Dragon Ball only to run into Champa and Vados. Seeking the Dragon Ball that Garana and his team had found, Champa destroyed them with a finger beam. As a result, Sorbet was forced to end the search for New Namek and resolved to use the Earth's Dragon Balls instead by taking advantage of the Pilaf Gang. Moro invades New Namek for the Namekian Dragon Balls and is confronted by Goku and Vegeta upon his arrival. The planet is ultimately drained of its life energy and destroyed by Moro after he defeats both the Saiyans and the Galactic Patrol in a fierce battle, with nearly all of the planet's inhabitants dying along with it. Known residents *Moori *Dende (up until being asked to come be Earth's guardian) *Cargo *Esca *Namekians Video Game Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, right before the Cell Games, the Z Fighters accompany missing Namekians back to New Namek. They get Grandpa Gohan's key from one of those Namekians who found it in the woods near Goku's house. In a cave there, the Z Fighters confront and defeat Cooler in his fifth form. New Namek appears briefly in the Story Mode of Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. In the latter, Future Babidi goes off to New Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to place Buu under his control. Future Cooler and Future Broly join forces and help Future Babidi. The Z Fighters fight with them on New Namek, and later bring Future Dende to Earth to become the new Guardian have Dragon Balls on Earth again. According to Dragon Ball Online, Mira attacks New Namek in Age 851 and eventually destroys it in Age 853 with a Spirit Bomb. Thus, the Namekians lead by Grand Elder Moori are forced to relocate to Earth, where they remain. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Towa uses a Wormhole to connect Earth in Age 767 of the main timeline to New Namek in Metal Cooler's timeline causing Metal Coolers that had been invaded New Namek to appear at the Cell Games. Chronoa orders Xeno Trunks to travel to New Namek to deal with the Metal Cooler's on New Namek while the 2nd Future Warrior deals with the Metal Coolers that have come through the wormhole before using the Wormhole to travel to New Namek to aid Xeno Trunks and prevent more Metal Cooler's from traveling through. Xeno Trunks uses his technological skills to program the Big Gete Star's central computer to self-destruct in order to kill Metal Cooler Core and cause a chain reaction to destroy the remaining Metal Coolers. Eventually the Big Gete Star self-destructs and the Metal Coolers are destroyed. Xeno Trunks destroys the Wormhole and peace presumably returns to New Namek. New Namek is represented in Xenoverse 2 by the Namek stage. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Android 16 and Android 21 travel to New Namek in Age 779 to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to summon Porunga. She wishes that Frieza, the Ginyu Force, Nappa, and Cell be resurrected. She than takes the revived villains to Earth were they are cloned and implanted with artificial souls to control the originals. However, in the first and third arcs it is implied that they escape from her control only to be killed by either Android 21 or the Z Fighters, while in the Enemy Warrior Arc Frieza is linked with a human soul who convinces him and the other revived villains to join forces with the Z Fighters to combat Android 21 and her army of clones. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Nuevo Planeta Namek pt-br:Nova Namekusei Category:Planets Category:Places in the Seventh Universe Category:Destroyed Planets